Of Numbers and Gunshots
by Trowa's Little Angel
Summary: [COMPLETE] Duo promises to keep an eye on Quatre after the blond was almost shot dead. But how many complications can this cause in love and business? I stink that this summary thing. 1x2, 3x4. Duo POV


Of Numbers and Gunshots.

Summery: COMPLETE Duo promises to keep an eye on Quatre after the blonde was almost shot dead. But how many complications can this cause in love and buisness. (I stink that this) 1x2, 3x4.

Warnings/notes: Duo's POV. Swearing(It comes hand-in-hand with the Duo POV) Some OOC-ness

Disclaimer: I do not Own Gundam wing. I don't have money. And this story is purely fan-based. So trying to get money out of me will be next to impossible.

_Revised 15th July 2006_

* * *

I have no idea why I went to this press conference. These things really did bore me, but it was a special day for Quatre, he'd turned 18 and could finally call his late father's business his own. Trowa was sat next to me, smiling happily down at the blond. Not long after the war Trowa and Quatre finally admitted their feelings for each other, which was too late in my mind, but I couldn't tell them that, since I still hadn't told Heero anything about my feelings by then, and I guessed that was being hypocritical. I didn't want to see myself as a hypocrite so I chose to stay quiet on the matter, that was until Quatre found out. Everything flooded when that happened, he constantly told me to tell him, so I eventually did. That was probably the happiest days of my life. Because of that I'm always thankful to Quatre for being there for me and helping me out when I needed him. So I did the same to him, we eventually became best of friends, which didn't take much. During the war I always got on better with Quatre then the rest of the other pilots. Trowa kept himself to himself, working on his circus routines or plotting his actions for his next mission. Wufei stayed hidden more then I did. It was only until near the end of the war when he joined the team that I ever got to speak to him, apart from when we were in that cell together and a few more little times, he eventually found me beyond annoying and gave up on me. Heero was like Trowa, always working by himself. No matter how many times I tried to become partners with him and help him out he'd refuse. I found out later on that he did that because he thought his feelings would jeopardize his mission. I could understand how it would, so I forgave him for that. So here I am. At this beyond boring conference listening to how Quatre would take over the business. I swear I would have fallen asleep if a gunshot hadn't of snapped me back to reality. Trowa and my eyes widened, as we saw who the shot was aimed for.

"QUATRE!" we both called out, running towards him. Luckily Quatre's reflexes were fast enough to to prevent too much physical damage, just a gash on his shoulder. I followed the line of fire to find out who took the shot. I saw a guy in some sort of uniform take his leave. I frowned and went to chase after him, and pulled a gun out of my holster. I don't know why I carry a gun around with me but I always do. After living on the street for most of my childhood, then to have my only kind of home burned by the stupid military then to become a gundam pilot you kinda feel like you can never be too careful.

I fired a warning shot at the guy, letting the bullet fly close to his face. He turned to look at me, stopping to see who I am as I got closer.

"Zero-Two?" he muttered, raising an eyebrow, and then he quickly sped up and escaped.

Nobody had called me Zero-Two since the war. Who was this guy? And why did he try and shoot Quatre? I slowed to a stop outside of the building. Watching as the man made his get away.

I quickly ran inside to see how Quatre was. Trowa had just finished bandaging his shoulder with a piece of cloth he'd torn from his coat. Quatre didn't seem impressed.

"Trowa! I'm fine." He complained as we both helped him out of the building and into the car. I went to the front of the car and knocked on the driver's window.

"Yo Arthur." I said, as the window came down to show the elderly driver behind the wheel. "Get Quatre to the hospital, field bandages are only useful for a couple of hours, if he goes to the hospital he can get a proper one. And ignore his complaints and take him there. Don't let him convince you of taking him home or anywhere else."

"DUO!" I heard a voice from the back shout, "I'm fine!"

"You are far from fine. Duo is right to get you to the hospital." Trowa said placing quick kisses on both cheeks before closing the car door and letting Arthur drive off

As we turned round a group of reporters surrounded us both. I took a step back.

"I'll leave the crowds to you. I'm gonna phone Heero, see what the preventers have to say about this little incident."

"What! What am I meant to say to them?"

"I dunno" I chuckled, "Start juggling or something, just keep them away from me whilst I call Heero." Trowa gave me a frown before I left him.

I quickly pulled out my phone and called the preventers office. There was no reply at first, so I called again. This time Sally answered.

"Preventers office, Sally Po speaking."

"Cut he formality Sally, where's Heero?" I hissed. I didn't mean to be so harsh with her but I had to hear Heero's voice. I needed to hear his soft voice calm me down.

"Duo is that…" Sally suddenly went quit as another person grabbed the phone.

"Duo! Are you okay? We saw what happened, we got a quick announcement on the radio. Are you hurt? How's Quatre?"

"Listen I'm fine," I replied. So much for the sound of his voice calming me down, he was more worried then I was. "Quatre's got quite a gash on his shoulder, but Arthur is taking him to the hospital now for a proper bandaging. Look I called you because I've got some important news for you." Heero fell silent, I hated it when he did that, and it was just like the war, his mind totally focused on nothing else but the mission. "I chased the guy that shot at him, he stopped and called me Zero-Two, then ran off."

"Could you tell me what he looked like? Would you recognize him if you saw him again?" he pressed.

"I… I don't know. Heero, I was so worried about Quatre I wasn't thinking. That's the first gunshot I've heard since the war. I couldn't think." My voice was quivering in fear. "Heero. I was scared that he'd actually killed Quatre. That he's after us Gundams." There was no reply. And it drove me apart. I almost felt tears threatening to fall. "Heero. Please say something. Please." I pleaded. Then his soft voice rang into my ears once more.

"It's okay Duo. Come to the office. You can spend the day here with me if you want." I smiled, and nodded. I had no idea why I nodded; it wasn't like he could see me.

"Yes, I'd like that a lot. Thank you Heero." I looked to the entrance of the building where Trowa was talking to the crowd. "Though I think I'm gonna go see Quatre with Trowa. Once I save Trowa from the hordes of reporters."

Heero chuckled slightly. "Okay then. I'll see you in a bit. Love you."

I felt my face tinge pink "Love you too." I hung up the phone and put it back in my pocket. I quickly ran to Trowa and pulled him. "Come on!" I shouted, and we both ran. Some persistent reporters followed us a little way and stopped when they realized they couldn't keep up with us. "Are you going to see Quat?" I asked. Trowa nodded.

"Yeah I'm gonna wait for him at the mansion." He said flagging a cab.

"Great, I'll come with you. I wanna make sure he didn't twist Arthur's arm into taking him home." We both chuckled slightly.

---

We waited a while for Quatre to arrive home, which we both gathered as good, since it must mean he must have actually gone to the hospital. Trowa and I didn't talk much whilst we waited; He only asked if I wanted a drink, when I said no he just started pacing the length of the room.

"Trowa." I said softly. "Don't worry so much, he'll be fine. He piloted gundams for how long? Let alone the fact he could actually control the Zero system. He's a tough guy. He can manage a gash on his shoulder."

Trowa smiled, "Thanks Duo. I am worried I guess. But I just freaked out. Why would they wanna shoot Quatre? What's he done? Are they after the business or something?" he wondered.

"I don't think it's anything to do with the business Trowa. I think it's us gundams." Trowa suddenly turned to face me, his single visible eye wide with shock. "The guy I chased called me Zero-Two. No doubt his mission was to assassinate Zero-Four, or something like that."

"Zero-Four?" Trowa and me turned and faced Quatre in the doorway. "The guy who's after me wants to kill the gundam pilots?"

Fuck. He wasn't meant to hear that. Oh well. He's heard it now, and I don't lie. "I think so." I said looking away.

Trowa went straight to Quatre's side. "Did you go to the hospital?" Quatre nodded, and kissed his loves cheek. "Thank god."

I smiled softly to the two of them; they did make a sweet couple. "Well then," I said patting Quatre's shoulder, "Now that I have seen you're okay I'm gonna go to the preventers. Spend the day with Heero."

"Duo. Wait a second." I slowly turned to Trowa. "Look I've got to get back to the circus. I was wondering if you could stay with Quatre, I don't want him all on his own."

"Guys! I'm right here you know." We both shot him a silencing glace.

"Yeah, but I told Heero I'd meet him at the office. He wants to see me. Make sure I wasn't lying about being okay… you know what he's like." I mused, "But I could take him with me."

"Hello! I'm right HERE!" Quatre shouted. "But… I wouldn't mind going to the office. I've not seen Sally, Noin or anyone in ages."

We both glanced at Quatre; he was off in his own sweet little world, wondering how long it was since he had seen them. I nodded to Trowa as he left the house. Kissing Quatre as he passed, waking him up from his daydream. I turned and smiled at Quatre. He was so innocent looking. If you saw him you'd never believe he'd been a gundam pilot. But he was. And a damn good one too. Him and Sandrock made a great team; they were ruthlessly efficient and great friends. We all loved our gundams. It was no wonder we got upset when we finally destroyed them. However I think in Quatre's case it was for the best. There was no way any of us were going to let Quatre fight anymore. I always thought he was too innocent; too pure souled. "You are too loving to kill any more. You've found somewhere you belong and you don't have to go back to that life." That's what Trowa and me would say whenever he protested, which he did often. I guess he didn't want us to get hurt for his sake.

"Duo?" Quatre glanced at me, "What's wrong? Is something troubling you?" he asked. I waved it off and shook my head. Then we both left to get in the car with Arthur and go to the office.

---

"Heero!" I cried running into his embrace. I felt his arms wrap tightly around me. "Oh Heero I love you." I muttered, trying not to cry. I was always told not to cry. If you lived on the streets you couldn't cry. You had to be strong; no matter how young you were there was always someone younger, you had to be strong for them. That's what Solo would tell me.

"I know Duo." He ran his hand over my forehead, brushing my fringe out of the way, then round my head to my braid. He rested his cheek on the top of my head and looked to Quatre. "Are you okay Quatre?"

"Yes thank you." He replied politely. "Thanks to Duo and Trowa. If they hadn't of been there. I probably would have lost a lot of blood before I made it to the hospital. I doubt I'd have been able to bandage myself considering the position of the wound."

I looked up. Wufei and Sally walked into the room. I looked to Sally and sighed.

"I'm sorry for how I spoke on the phone before Sally." She just smiled and giggled at me.

"Oh it's okay I understand fully." Sally raised her hands and put them together, grinning widely. I guess its cos with the current comic relief emvraced in his lovers arms, someone has to take my place. "Right then, lets get something to drink and cheer up a bit. Except him." Sally pointed a thumb to Wufei, "He wouldn't cheer up ever. I've tried, and I still haven't got him to smile. No matter how much fun he has." I felt a choking gag past my throat; that was defiantly too much information.

Quatre was talking to Lady Une, probably about some sort of business. Heero and Wufei were focused on a screen, searching for the reason behind the shooting. Heero would glance over to me and give me a reassuring smile, then look back at his screen.

"Heero." I said after a couple of minutes of being ignored, "Do you think they went after Quat first because… well Quat is the strategic one ain't he?" that wasn't what I thought, I thought they went after him because he was the most vulnerable, but I couldn't say that with him so close behind me. I heard Quatre and Une go silent behind me.

"Maybe." Heero said glancing between the screen and me. "What we can be sure of is that the person who shot will try again, but if you're right Duo, it could be another one of us."

Quatre let out a pained gasp, "Trowa's all on his own. And he's got a performance tonight, what if they go after him then." I swear I could hear the tears Quatre was trying to hold back, I quickly spun round and faced him, and Une had a hand already on his shoulder. "It's not like they are afraid to do it in the public, they shot at me in front of a room full of reporters. And if Trowa is doing his performance it's not like he can have a gun for protection." The tears started falling. Damn! I couldn't stand to se him cry; maybe it was because I was told not to cry. I quickly walked towards him and jerked his shoulders forward.

"Quat! Come on man! Snap out of it! I'll go to the circus. Make sure he's fine. Okay?" Quatre nodded and I grabbed for my coat on the back of Heero's chair. I touched his cheek tenderly and smiled. He didn't exactly look impressed with me.

"I'm going too." He said to me, putting a gun in his holster. He glanced to Lady Une, who nodded. I checked my holster and smiled to him. We left the office, Heero's hand resting on my shoulder, "We are going to have to talk about you carrying that gun Duo." I glanced to him, and smiled.

"I'm not getting rid of it if that's what you mean."

"Care to back that up?"

"When we are alone." I countered. Heero fell silent, his cheeks turning a soft shade of pink. I'd won many arguments with that come back. He usually shut up about the matter after I said that.

It wasn't long till we found ourselves at Trowa's circus. They were no longer a colony traveling circus. They traveled round the earth sphere. But usually stayed in Japan. Trowa wanted to stay with Quatre anyway so this seemed the best idea. It didn't take long to get tickets and get sat down. And then we waited, and preyed that nothing would happen. To our luck nothing did happen. Trowa spotted us whilst pinned to a board, Catherine throwing her daggers close to his face and body. He didn't look too impressed for a couple of seconds, and then his face returned to its usual emotionless expression. After the show we knew we would get an earful of Trowa.

"What are you two doing here? I don't need babysitters to watch me. I can watch out for my self." He hissed.

"Cut it out Trowa! Whilst you are in that big top I know you will never do anything like you did last time. You don't want to hurt Catherine." Heero replied, causing Trowa to turn away.

"And we didn't want to hurt Quat buy not letting him know you were on your own when we are all in danger." I added. I had no idea of what happened when Heero and Trowa got paired together during the war, apparently they got on really well. I suppose the friendship with Trowa and Heero is the same as the friendship between Quatre and me. "Look we all care for each other here right? There's no way we are going to let you solo things. Where ever any of us go we'll be there for each other right?"

Trowa's face lightened and I saw a rare smile. "Thanks Duo. Heero. But, the one I'm really worried for at the minute is Quatre; he spends most of his day alone whilst at work. There's no one really there for him."

Okay so my suggestion wasn't really thought out that well but I said it anyway, "What if I looked out for him… became say his bodyguard." Heero looked at me funny, "What. It was just a suggestion."

"I think it was a good suggestion," replied Trowa. Okay now it was my turn to look at someone funny. Was he kidding? Was Trowa Barton making fun of me? I don't think he was, he still had that smile. Okay so he wasn't kidding. "If Duo is there with Quatre he could protect him."

"Hey!" Heero interrupted, "What about Duo!"

"Cluck Cluck." Was Trowa's and my response. Heero just frowned. He understood exactly what we meant. He really was like a mother hen when it came to me. The 'cluck cluck' response usually shut him up though, like a lot of things I've come to notice. He just gets embarrassed often. "Don't worry Heero. I'll look after my self, I'm a big boy now." I tenderly kissed his cheek and turned to Trowa, "What will Quatre say about this?"

---

"NO! NO! NO! NO! I'm not putting Duo's life in danger because of me." Was Quatre's expected response.

"Oh come on Quat. It will be fun me working with you. And besides the chance they will attack you is very slim so there's a slim chance my life will be in danger." I was saying this to Heero as much as to Quatre; they both shared the same unimpressed expression.

"Maxwell's right," replied Wufei from behind us all. God that sounded so good. To hear Wufei say something as rare as 'Maxwell's right'. I could see Wufei try and come to grips with what he had just said, but I know I'm gonna get him to say that repeatedly until it sinks in. "Since the first attempt at shooting Winner failed, the are gonna rethink their strategy. You are probably the last target on their minds at the minute Winner."

"So we are agreed then?" I asked, "I'm the new Winner Bodyguard." I threw an arm over Quatre's shoulder and winked at him. Every one else in the room nodded, even Heero. I smiled at my lover then turned to smile at the rest of them. "Right then. Boss? Where do I get my uniform?"

Quatre sighed in defeat and we both walked out of the office together.

I glanced towards Quatre who had stayed silent since we left preventers. We both got into Quatre's car where Arthur had been waiting patiently. I told Arthur to take us to Quatre's house. That was about all that was said. I couldn't help but think that Quatre was angry with me. And I'm too damn proud to ask myself. So we sat in silence the whole way back.. It was only when we stepped out of the car when Quatre said something.

"Why did you mention this? I don't need a body guard." He said slightly hurt.

"I said it as a joke at first Quat. Trowa thought it was a good idea, and well; I kinda began to agree with him." He placed two hands on his shoulders, "None of us want you involved with fighting anymore Quatre. You've too much running well for you. You never really suited fighting, leave that to the ones without a wealthy company to run okay?" I said smiling.

Quatre smiled back, "I guess I could use the company. Okay. Lets see if the tailors can make you a few suits. You gotta look the part around me Duo."

After getting measured from every angle from a couple of really scary, overly happy, men, they fled and began to fit together my new uniform. When it was finished I swear that with my shades I looked like I was supposed to be stood outside of a nightclub, as a bouncer. "God I don't like suits," I said to no one in particular.

"It suits you Duo." Quatre said laughing at me, "Honestly." I just raised my eyebrow.

"Sarcasm isn't nice." I replied to him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know. But I wasn't being sarcastic." Quatre stuck his tongue out and went to answer the phone that had just started ringing on his desk. "Hello?… Yes this is Mr. Winner… Of course… Friday? Yes I'm free Friday… Okay… Okay then. Thank you… See you then." I never liked hearing one side of a conversation, I never knew what was going on… and it makes me feel uneasy.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Someone wants an interview with me. A magazine I think she said she was from. Something Scoop?"

"Sphere scoop! Oh my god. What the hell do they want?" I wasn't impressed, everyone who was everyone knew sphere scoop were the biggest load of shit stirrers in the whole earth sphere nation.

"They just want info on the shooting. I wont give them much info Duo you don't have to worry." Quatre said returning to his desk.

"Are you kidding? I wont you to tell them everything we are allowed to. Gives them less things to twist into their own psychotic way. Sphere scoop like to twist everything they hear to get more publicity. Tell them everything that the preventers can't yell at us for. I don't fancy an argument with Wufei and Heero… especially not Heero." Quatre nodded to me, and I allowed my self to smile again to him. I remembered Wufei telling Heero about problems the Sphere Scoop had caused.

Friday came along quicker then I imagined. The week disappeared, I guess it was cos I wasn't used to working life, but it wasn't much of a job. I wasn't getting paid, no matter how much Quatre tried to force money into my hands or bank account. He even tried asking Heero for my bank details so he could transfer money without me knowing, but Heero didn't give it up, he knew what Quatre would do with the details, and he knew why I didn't accept his money. I couldn't bring myself to take money from a friend, especially one as close as Quatre.

"You ready Duo?" The blonde asked, waking me up from my daydreams. "Duo! Come on. We are due to get to the interview anytime now." I nodded and we both ran out to the car. It was raining, so I flung my jacket over my hair. There's nothing I hated more then a wet braid. And recently the rain was falling very heavy and all day long, and it wasn't very nice. We quickly dived into the car and Arthur started to drive.

"What horrible weather," Quatre said gloomily. I'd noticed he wasn't his usual happy self since the rain had started, I guessed it was he was used to hot desert and warm and dry climates. I asked Trowa about it and he said that whenever it rained he felt a little more gloomy then usual.

It didn't take long until we reached our destination, a large mansion, not as big as Quatre's but big all the same. A beautiful European red brick style with white washed windows. Red velvet curtains could be seen at the edges of the windows. A large white double door stood in front of us and we knocked. A woman in a black business suit opened the door and smiled at us.

"Oh so glad you could make it Mr. Winner. I'm Claudia French. Photographer for Miss Ann Roberts. It's an pleasure to meet you." Photographer? I had no idea a photographer would be here. Why? Wouldn't they use pictures from the actual shooting? Claudia looked at me and raised an eyebrow, "And you would be?" she asked me. I was about to reply but Quatre spoke first.

"This is Duo Maxwell, one of my closest friends, since the shooting he's promised to watch over me. Like a body guard really, but I don't like calling him that. He's a close friend, whose doing more then what a friend would."

Damn I love this guy; he's such a great friend. No wonder I considered him my best friend, he's so generous. I'll even forgive him for speaking for me since he said something so god damn nice. Though I didn't like the look Claudia gave me. I don't trust reporters or people who work with reporters.

"Oh nice to meet you Mr. Maxwell. Now if you would follow me, Miss Roberts is in the study." We were lead up 2 flights of stairs. The inside looked as nice as the outside, beautiful beige walls with the occasional painting on the wall. They were landscapes mainly, in a variety of materials, acrylic paints, watercolor and even an oil painting or two. I must consider myself a lover of paintings, so many things could be said with one painting; emotions, memories, and even an event in someone's life.

I took a glace at a painting set on a cliff side, with a lighthouse. The sky was as gray as today's and the lighthouse's light shone away from the front of the picture, into the back, deeper and deeper into the painting. We came to the door right by the painting and Claudia opened it up for us.

"Ah Mr. Winner. You're here. That's good." She stood up to greet Quatre then turned to me, "And Mr. Maxwell too. I've read about you, and your achievements during the war, another Gundam pilot from L2 right?" I nodded, but that was disheartening. For someone I've never met before to know who I was and know about where I came from, and what I did. "good good. Now if you would like to talk a seat and we can get started. Now as you have probably expected we are very interested in what happened last week, at that press conference. Now First question, do you have any idea on who took the shot at you."

"No, but the preventers are looking for any leads they find on who they are." Replied Quatre

"The Preventers? Do you have any connection to any of the staff there?"

"Well I guess that since you read up on Mr. Maxwell you read up on the other Gundam pilots and you would know that Mr. Yuy and Mr. Chang both work there. And that they are close friends of mine."

"Well… yes, I did." I smirked at the blush that had crept on the reporters face. I was trying to avoid the photographer's eyes, which were boring into me. "Okay Mr. Winner. When you were shot was there anything that was going though your mind?"

Quatre was a little taken back by this question, so in comfort I lay a hand on his shoulder, he smiled at the contact and nodded.

"I was worried more for my friends. Mr. Maxwell and Mr. Barton who were both there at the time. I wondered if they had been hurt too."

Damn him. I think he was determined to make me cry today. I know he is. And in front of the reporter too. Damn him.

"That's very nice Mr. Winner," said Ann, Claudia behind her smiling. "Now I would like to know was anyone worried about you, after the shooting."

Quatre's eyes widened, and he stuttered. That was a little personal wasn't it?

"Well obviously I was worried," I replied for him, "As was Mr. Barton. Our other friends, from the preventers were worried, and I'm sure his family was worried. But I would like to know why you asked."

"Oh I'm sorry, if it upset either of you Mr. Winner, Mr. Maxwell. Call it reporters curiosity."

"Yeah well… I don't fancy anymore of that. We are leaving. Come on Quatre." I tapped Quatre's shoulders and he stood up after me, "We will see our selves out thank you."

We left the room and closed the door behind us, then we began to walk the way we had come, until we made it outside, where it was still raining. Quatre stopped at the doorway the door still open behind him. the rain starting to trickle on our face and clothes.

"Duo? Why do you think she asked that? Why? I don't understand what she wanted to gain from that question."

I turned round and rested my hands on his shoulders, "Come on Quat, and don't worry about it too much. She just wanted something she could say that she could twist."

"Was she trying to tell me that some people would actually want me dead?" he said, not listening to a word I had just said, "Is it because I was a Gundam pilot. Because I killed so many people, that the families want revenge. What if the shooting was just to me because of the colonies I destroyed in wing zero." I brought my hand round and slapped his rain soaked face, to make him stop and listen. Why was he still beating himself up about that? Damn it.

"Stop that Quat." I hissed, "We have no idea why that guy went to shoot you, but you have 4 great friends who would do anything for you. Heero and Wufei wont rest until this guy is caught, you know that. They love you. Trowa loves you. I love you. We all love you Quatre. And we will not let anything happen to you. As for Miss Ann Roberts she can get fucked for all I care, she has nothing to do with us, and she had no right to ask you such a personal question. Which is why we are leaving." I saw tears start to fall from Quatre's eyes, and mingle with the rainwater that fell from his fringe. "Come on Quat, cheer up." I wiped away his tears and wrapped my arms round his shoulders. He lay his head on my shoulder and continued to cry. "Don't cry Quatre. There's no reason to. Come on, let's go home. Trowa should be home too. He said he'd be back for 1 and it's already half past, we don't want to worry him." He looked up at me and nodded, a smile fixed on his face.

"Thanks Duo." We both quickly closing the door and got into the car, both out us now completely soaked from the rain. "Arthur take us home please."

Once I had seen Quatre home I decided to head back to my house, Heero was finishing work early today since it was POETS day at the preventers office; Push Of Early, Tomorrow's Saturday. I always liked how laid-back preventers were, I would have joined if it wasn't for my mother hen who constantly disagreed to the idea. I loved how protective of my Heero was but sometimes it was a little too much, not that I said anything. I doubt I ever would I loved him so much.

Once I had arrived home I turned the stereo on that was beside the door, and relaxed on the sofa a blanket pulled over my legs. I didn't realize I had fallen asleep until I opened my eyes and saw Heero sat with my head on his lap running his hand through my hair which had been pulled out of it's braid, letting it fall in waves over Heero's lap. "How long have I been asleep?" I asked.

"A couple of hours since I got home. But you looked so peaceful I didn't wake you." He said leaning down and kissing my forehead, then pressing his face against my hair and inhaled deeply. "I don't know how long you had been asleep before I got home."

I glanced at the clock, it was already 6:00 "About 3 hours in total." I confirmed, "Got home about 2:30."

"You wont be able to sleep tonight now you know." Heero said grinning.

"I don't think that will be a problem," I muttered back to him putting his hand at the back of his neck and lowering his head so I could kiss his lips passionately. He pulled back and looked at me, worry coming into his features.

"Duo? Are you okay?" he asked. He probably realized I was still upset and annoyed at that question that Ann Roberts had thrown at Quatre and me.

"No not really." I said, not wanting to lie to him, "Quatre had an interview with a sphere scoop reporter and they asked something hat really upset Quat. I'm slightly pissed off at that."

"Duo? What did she say?"

"She asked if anyone was actually worried about Quatre. Quatre got upset thinking there are people other then the shooter who want him dead. He brought up the Wing Zero incident." Heero's eyes widened. He knew as much as I did Quatre would never talk about that day, he'd killed so many people and almost killed Trowa. It was a sensitive subject for the blond, and he rarely wanted to talk about it. I suppose he just wanted to push it out of hi mind. Though I knew that it never worked, I've been trying to forget about everything that happened in my past, the plague that killed Solo, and other kids that I spent my childhood with, the burning of the Maxwell church, the first home I actually had. No matter how times I tried to push them out of my mind the more I couldn't stop thinking about them.

"Maybe this is good for Quatre. He might finally come to terms about what happened that day."

"I don't think he's ever gonna accept what happened. He wont let himself, Trowa got really badly hurt that day, and you know how he takes the blame for everything on himself. Quatre hurt allot of people that day, and he wants to pay the price by keeping the guilt of it on his shoulders."

Heero sat me up an put an arm round my waist bringing me closer to his body. "What about you?"

"What about me?" I asked slightly angry.

"What was it that upset you?"

"The fact that the bitch showed no sympathy or emotion during the interview. She was like a robot trained to do everything to make us remember stuff we want to forget." Heero rested his head against mine and looked towards our bedroom. I saw where he looked and nodded my head, I did need some sleep still, today has just been too much to handle.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to an empty bed, Heero had woken up earlier then me as usual. He usually did, then he headed off for preventers at 9:00. Luckily it was only 8:30 so I would be able to see him before I left. I jumped out of bed and wrapped a dressing gown around me, running a brush though my hair a few times to get out the biggest knots that had formed. I walked into the kitchen to find Heero leaning over a newspaper, when he spotted me he quickly turned the paper front down and walk right past me, ignoring my hello. I turned as he walked past and out of the room, slightly hurt by the fact he had completely ignored me.

"Heero…" I muttered taking a few steps to catch up with him, "Heero, what's wrong?" I lay a hand on my lovers shoulder, but he grabbed it tightly and twisted it away, hurting me in the process.

"Don't touch me." He hissed, angrily, "I don't know why I trusted a little street rat like you. Did you think you could play me like you did? I'm not playing the sucker here Duo, I'm leaving." And with that he left. He probably wouldn't return tonight. But why? What had made him say that? I loved him and he knew that I did. So why did he say that. I would never treat him badly. I lay down on the sofa again, and pulled the blanket over me. After 5 minutes the phone started ringing, but I couldn't bare standing up, I doubt I would be able to talk to anyone without crying. I let the phone continue to ring till it got to the answering machine. It was Quatre, and he seemed pretty upset too.

"_Duo. Please pick up. I really need to speak to you. Please Duo. If you really aren't there, the moment you get this message read the local newspaper. Please Duo. Catherine came and saw me and told me Trowa wouldn't come back to me. Please, Please Duo." _

Quatre broke into tears and hung up the phone, my Violet eyes couldn't move from staring at the machine. Then it occurred to me, Heero was reading the papers just before he said them things to me. I quickly threw the blanket from around me and ran into the kitchen picking up the paper he had left. Oh the front cover there was a large picture of two people in the rain hugging. My eyes widened when I saw who the picture was. "Fuck no!" It was Quatre and me after we had left the reporters interview. Quatre's head was lying on my shoulder and I had my arms wrapped tightly round his shoulders. Written in big letters on the front was "**Mr. Winner's true love.**" No wonder both Heero and Trowa had left us. I began to read through the article. When I saw the author I realized it wasn't Ann Roberts, the reporter we went to see. But the photographer was Claudia French.

"_After the attempted murder of Mr. Quatre Winner(18), head of Winner enterprises, Mr. Winner's close and personal friend, Mr. Duo Maxwell(19) was there to lend a shoulder for him to cry on. 'He's a close friend whose doing more then what a close friend would.' Comments Mr. Winner."_

I wanted to gag, how could they, they did it again twisted every word into a good story, they wanted a story on the shooting but ended up with a gushy romance article. I couldn't believe that this was happening, how the fuck was I meant to explain this to Heero, and how could Quatre do the same to Trowa? We were both stuck, and no one had any idea how to get us out of this. I slowly walked back to the phone wanting to call Quatre back. I dialed his number and sat back on the sofa, blanket and newspaper on my lap.

"Hello?" answered Quatre when he picked up the phone, he was trying to hide the sadness in his voice.

"Quat, it's me."

"Oh Duo! What am I going to do? Trowa's not going t return to me, apparently Catherine said that he was staying with her, and he wasn't going to return, she even asked me to give her some of his clothes so he had something to change into. Duo. I'm scared."

"I know how you feel Quatre. Heero's gone too. Told me I played him for a sucker." I heard Quatre gasp on the other end of the line. "Quatre, I'm coming round later okay? We need to talk this through and find out what the hell we can do about it."

"'K. I'll see you later." was only response. Then he hung up.

I looked down at the newspaper that was on my lap, my eyes focusing on the name of the photographer. I just wanted to go to her house and put a bullet through her head, the only thing stopping me was Heero. Or more, something that hero told me once. He told me to never kill as a way of revenge, and that nobody deserves to die. I'd never really cared about that in the past, I was the god of death and I took everyone I hated down with me to hell, but now, I couldn't help but do as he had said, praying that in some way it might bring him back to me. I suppose that was out of the question now. I finished brushing my hair and braded it. After I'd done my usual morning routine I headed to my car and drove to Quatre's mansion. It wasn't that far from my house, only a couple of minutes. I usually just walk, but today I just wanted to get to his house as quick as possible. When I got there I tossed my keys to Arthur who answered the door for me. He nodded and climbed into my car, driving it into a suitable parking space. I quickly ran up the stairs and headed towards Quatre's office, which was usually were you found him during the day. I was about to open the door but shouting from the other end made me falter. Was it Trowa? I wondered, but that was confirmed not to be the case when I heard Catherine's voice shout back to him. I burst through the door and glared at Catherine, who in turn glared back.

"You have guts to turn up after everything that's happened. Don't you think you've done enough to hurt my brother then having an affair with his lover?" Catherine hissed at me.

"First of all I work here if you'd of asked your so called brother."

"Work… Huh. So that's what you call it" she interrupted. I heard a strained cry from the other end of the room. Quatre was sat in his chair, his knees brought up to his chest and his arms wrapped tightly round them. He had rested his head on his knees as he started to cry.

"Second of all, I'm not having a fucking affair with Quatre. I love Heero! Why would I give him up? I don't feel for Quatre that way. Now I think it's best if you leave." She raised her eyebrows up at me but didn't move. "NOW!" I shouted pointing to the door. "Take what ever things of Trowa's he wants but he will be coming back. I swear it!" The circus performer huffed at me and left. I spun round to Quatre for an explanation on why she was still here

"D…Duo." The blond gasped when Catherine left. "She… never left. She was getting his things when I called you. Then she came back up here and told me to stay away from Trowa; that he didn't want to see me anymore."

I sighed and sat on the corner of his desk, "I meant what I said to Catherine. He will come back. We'll clear this shit up and he will understand how much of an idiot he had been and come straight home, Heero too." I said resting a hand playfully on his head. He lifted it and looked at me with bright eyes.

"Of course." I said, smiling, 'I hope.'

No matter how hard we tried to speak to Trowa there was always someone ready to kick us away. First we tried phoning, but it seemed Catherine was going to answer the phone if either of us tried, she told us that he didn't want to speak to us and to stop phoning. So we did. We decided to visit the circus instead, but that was a really bad idea, it seemed that no only Catherine hated us, but the rest of the circus too, even the lions growled at us. They probably weren't getting as much attention off Trowa then they usually did, so they were a bit angry. No matter how hard we tried to see him there was always a clown or acrobat ready to stand in our way and tell us to leave. I wouldn't have given up, but it was taking its toll on Quatre. I doubt he was this used to people not liking him; people who loved him, the Maganacs, the other gundam pilots, always surrounded him. Oh shit, the other pilots. I think the only one on neutral ground would be Wufei, or I hoped he would. He may have taken Heero's side, since they were partners, but I so hoped he didn't, I doubt Quatre could stand more people hating him.

I didn't get any sleep that night either; I suppose I was waiting for something I doubt I would ever get; Heero to return home. So I lay awake in my bed hoping that Heero and Trowa would realize this was all a big mistake and return to us both. Some how I would make it happen.

In total I had 3 hours sleep. I only brushed my hair half heartily, because I knew that it would become unruly if I didn't. Had a piece of toast and lay face down on the sofa, my head raised so I could finish of my toast. I brought the blanket over me and rested my cheek on the arm of the sofa. I don't know what it was about this blanket, but whenever I felt depressed or lonely, I would bring it over me, and relax. It wasn't special or anything, just something Heero had brought when we got the house. Maybe it was because it reminded me of Heero and that I wasn't alone when I was with him. What ever it was I still loved to be in that blanket. I spent most of the morning sat on the sofa curled up. Quatre had told me to take the morning off, and be ready in the afternoon for another press conference.

All I could think about was where Heero stayed last night. I guessed he would stay at Wufei's but something was bothering me. I got up and put on my jacket, I needed to talk to Heero anyway, and there was no way I was going to live without him. I hopped on a bus to the Preventers office, and walked through the doors. People kept taking glances at me and sighing, most likely because of the article of Quatre and me.

"Hey," I muttered walking into Heero and Wufei's office. Heero wasn't there, only Wufei was sat at his desk.

"Duo? What are you doing here? I thought you'd be at the hospital." Wufei said staring at me. "I didn't expect you to actually come here."

Hospital? "What are you on about Wu, I'm fine. Heero hasn't murdered me for revenge yet." I said and now he was confused.

"Revenge? You mean?" Wufei quickly pulled a magazine out of the pile of papers on his desk, Sphere Scoop. "You mean this? Heero said he was okay with it."

"The liar! He left me, didn't return home last night. I'm worried sick about him… where is he?" I muttered, it was obvious from this he didn't tell Wufei the truth.

"Duo… He's in the hospital." My whole body must have frozen solid from shock.

"W…What… Why… What happened?" I stuttered. Wufei raised a hand to his chin.

"Well that explains that," he muttered to himself, "Heero got shot yesterday on a mission, it's the same guys that tried to shoot Quatre, the description of the uniform was the same one you gave to us. Anyway, he seemed distracted in someway, I'm guessing now that it was because of this," He pointed to the magazine, "He got a bullet in his liver. They will have to do a transplant…" Wufei suddenly looked up, "Which is in a couple of hours, I'm due to go over there soon… I'm guessing you want to come with me."

"Fuck yeah!" I shouted turning round on my heel and leaving the building. Why hadn't anyone told me. Fuck this wasn't fair. I spent the whole night awake waiting for him and now I find out he managed to get himself shot because he wasn't paying attention to his work. Man this wasn't fair.

We both climbed into the car, then Wufei started his engine. The long drive to the hospital was a particularly quiet journey until Wufei eventually spoke what was on his mind.

"What did happen between you and Quatre. I heard that Trowa was pretty upset too."

"Yeah he was. But I think Catherine is more upset with us, she's showing us her anger though. As for what happened. Quat was upset and I comforted him. That bitch Claudia had been interested in me the moment I stepped into the building, and was just waiting for the right moment. Anyway. A reporter wanted an interview and Quat agreed, though she was heartless. Made Quat feel like nobody cares that he was shot, and you know how sensitive Quat can get… so I hugged him, and let him know that all of his friends cared for him. Which is when that photo was taken." I could see Wufei fitting the scenario with the picture, and when he saw the slightly noticeable frown on Quatre's face, he nodded.

"Sphere Scoop does it again. Messes up another life." Wufei smirked, "They spread false rumors about a politician not long ago. The politician happened to be in charge of MO-IV threatened to blow up the whole of earth to shut them up. That took most of the agents to prevent a full scale war." Wufei tilted his head to me slightly when I laughed, "That's more like it." He said friendly. "You've gotta smile more often."

"I've got you Heero and Trowa as friends, that's not gonna happen. You three are the most unemotional people I've ever met. Well maybe not Trowa… he lighted up when he and Quatre got together." Wufei laughed, and I joined with him. The rest of the journey wasn't that bad. I decided not to talk about out other friends, since it seemed that after this there wouldn't be much of a friendship between the five of us anymore. I noticed that time went by extremely quickly whilst we were talking and in no time at all we were at the hospital. I wasn't much of a people talker so Wufei went to the desk to ak where Heero was, where as I stood out of sight and our of earshot, though I wish I hadn't. Wufei quickly ran towards me, the strongest slight of pure worry across his face, "Heero had a problem he's been taken into the operating theatre earlier but they don't know if it was too late or not. The doctor says we can wait outside the theatre until he comes out."

Could Heero really be dying? Could he actually die? I'd seen him survive a fall that no normal person could do. He'd pulled a broken bone together and fixed his leg in a mater of seconds. He survived being blown out of his gundam, countless times, once being the self detonation. Yet now he could die because of one little gunshot. This is so not fair, he couldn't die on me now.

"Okay. I'm gonna ring Quat, let him know what's going on, and where I'll be." I walked off and found a pay phone nearby. Quatre screamed in disbelief when I told him everything Wufei had told me. I gave him a few more encouraging lines of comfort then said my goodbye.

I made my way back to Wufei who was sat outside of the theatre doorway. "Any news?" I muttered but I only got a shake of the head.

"I'm sorry." Wufei suddenly blurted out, "If I'd of known what happened I would have been the one to phone you. I'm really sorry."

"Hey it's okay man. I swear. I just hope I get to see Heero again to tell him how much I love him." I rapidly looked up, the light above the door flicked off and a doctor stepped out. "Is he okay? Please tell me Heero is still alive," I pleaded to the doctor. The gray haired man smiled.

"He has a lot of willpower, and the operation was successful, howvere he has passed into a coma and we have no idea how long it'll be until he wakes up."

Wufei lay a hand on my shoulder.

"You stay with Heero as long as you can, speak tohim.It may help I'm gonna get back to the office. We may beable to catch these guys yet. The guy that shot Heero left a clue behind, and we maybeable to catch him." I smiled, that was the first bit of good news I'd heard in a long time. He patted my shoulder and left the hospital. I followed the doctor when he wheeled Heero into a private room, apartently a paid room from Winner Eterprises. That guy is too kind for his own good.

---

I rested my head on Heero's bed. The beeping of his life support machine drilling into my brain. It was agony. After taking this job for Quatre everything had gone completely wrong. I should have been with Heero when he needed me. I reached for Heero's pale hand and brought in towards my face, kissing his pale knuckles. I stayed there a few minutes longer before I realized I was needed soon. It would be the first one since the attempted assassination, and Qautre was feeling a little nervous. I gave my love a kiss on the cheek and stood up. I knew Quatre's car would be waiting outside ready to pick me up. I suppose that's why I loved Quatre in the way that I did. He was always looking out for us all, despite the fact we all forbid him to pick up a gun.

I made my way out side; it was raining again. "Great," I muttered, "A bodyguard in a drenched suit. I can see this is going to be fun."

"Then get in the car, Duo!" I spun round and smiled at Quatre, he was frowning. I climbed in the car and began to squeeze the water from my braid. "Oh Duo." He muttered a little amusement had crept into his sweet voice. "You're getting the floor wet."

I laughed and flicked some water off my hands into his face, "No I'm not. I'm getting you wet." I replied in mock innocence. We laughed for a little while then Quatre went silent. I noted his silence and followed suit, "Quat? What's wrong?"

"H…How's Heero?" he stuttered, on the verge of tears.

"He's still unconscious. The doctors are trying all they can to help pull him through. But… they don't know if he'll be able to wake." Quatre must have noted the sadness in my voice, or maybe that empathy of his noted how sad I was.

"Duo. Are you sure this is okay? I'm sure I'll be fine on my own. Maybe you should stay with Heero."

No matter how much I had to agree with him, I couldn't I promised to protect him so he didn't have to. "No! Quat! For fucks sake. There's no chance in hell." I said sternly. "Look. You've found a life away from the war. I've told you this so many times before. You are…"

" 'Too loving to kill any more. I've found somewhere I belong and I don't have to go back to that life. I should leave that to you.' I know that Duo but you have a life too. With Heero. That's where you should be right now." Quatre said. He was trying so hard to convince me, it was almost working.

"But I've also got a job. And that's to protect you. I promised I would. And I plan to keep that promise. No matter what happens." I rested a hand on his shoulder and smiled, "You know about how I was a kid living on the streets, I'd always dreamed of having a little brother. Quat, to me, that's what you are. Now…. Enough of me… have you managed to speak to Trowa yet?" Quatre shook his head, the smile that had spread across his face faded almost immediately. "Well then. After this press conference I'm going to take you to that circus. And I promise I'll protect you from the lion formerly known as Catherine, whilst you talk to him. Let him know there's nothing between us but brotherly friendship, okay?" I had my grin plastered on my face once again.

Quatre smiled at me and flung his arms round me, "Oh, thank you Duo." Seeing my opportunity to have a bit more fun, I flung my wet braid into the blonds face. "DUO!" he bellowed, drying his face, "I'll get you back for that! Just you wait."

"Ahem…" came the voice of Arthur, "Master Quatre, and Master Duo. We are here."

"Arthur! Okay since loads of promises have just made… promise you'll never again use that formality on me!" I muttered; I hated it when people made me out to being someone as important as Quatre or Relena. "Remember Arthur I'm just a street rat."

Arthur muttered then nodded, "Okay then." He said friendly to me, though he didn't seem to like my name for me(and neither did Quatre), but Heero was right, I was a street rat.

We left the car and Arthur drove it away. We quickly ran into the building to save ourselves from getting too wet. Once inside the usual crowd of reporters, all asking about our relationship swarmed us.

"Anything you wish to ask, you should ask in the press conference. Mr. Winner will not say a word, until inside the conference room." I pressed, pushing a camera out of my face. "Now please leave us and wait for the conference to start." I grabbed Quatre's wrist and pulled him through the crowd.

"Thanks Duo." Quatre muttered when we made it to an empty room. "They are like vultures." He muttered, rubbing his wrist.

I glanced at him, "I didn't hurt you did I?" I asked solemnly. He shook his head, and smiled his usual happy grin. "Come on its time for the conference to start."

We went out of the room and into the conference room. He took his usual place in the centre of the table up front, along side two of his sisters, who helped with the business. Where as I stood by the exit, ready to take Quatre out of the room should anything happen.

Most of the questions to begin with were of the company's financial status and other such boring politics. Hell I had no idea what half the things were. I think he tried explaining it to me once, but I must have fallen asleep, or got totally bored, cos this still made no sense. The only question I did understand was the expected one about me.

"Ann Roberts. Sphere Scoop. What is you're relationship with Mr. Maxwell?" the blonde reporter asked standing up.

Quatre frowned, "The relationship between me and Duo is nothing but friendship. We have been friends since the war, however there is no way I would see Duo as anything more then a best friend. The so-called true love that has been spreading through the papers is nothing but over exaggeration. I would never feel for Duo in that way."

I felt like groaning. When he put it that way it sounded cruel and heartless. Damn him for making me feel unattractive and unwanted. I guess that was his pay back for getting his face wet with my braid. I think we would have to call it truce before we both went too far. I knew what he meant though. We both had someone we loved, and there was nothing that could change that.

And so the conference went on, back to that boring politics crap I knew nothing about. Not another word was said about me, which I was relieved at, maybe Trowa would understand a bit more now. God I hoped he did. There was only about 10 minutes of the conference left, but my phone silently rang in my pocket. I took it out and looked at the caller ID. 'Wufei Chang' Okay. I admit I was a little taken back; Wufei usually found me annoying and didn't speak much to me. But for him to actually call me something was at a whack. I pressed the answer button and put the phone to my ear.

"Maxwell! Is that you?" came Wufei's familiar voice.

"Yeah it's me," I said almost at a whisper.

"Good. I've got some good news for you. We caught the guy that shot Heero; he's being interrogated as we speak. The second bit of good news is Heero woke up. Apparently not long after you left." A wave of relief passed over my body. Everything was going right for once. "One sec Duo." Wufei said slowly. I could hear a voice in the background, it was defiantly Sally, but I couldn't hear what she was saying. "Maxwell? Are you with Winner at that conference?"

"Yeah, why?"

"GET THE FUCK OUTTA THERE NOW DUO!" I heard Sally cry. Slightly freaked out I nodded.

"Okay!" I turned on my heel and went to leave, but I was too late. I figured out why they wanted me outta there. A gunshot sounded in the hall. I turned to face Quatre, he was fine, but in a spilt second, a stabbing pain shot through my gut.

"DUO!" I heard three voices cry out. Two from the phone, and one from the blond who ran to catch me. I smiled at Quatre and closed my eyes; "I told you I would protect you until I died, little brother." I muttered. I heard Quatre shout at me.

"Don't say things like that! Duo! You'll Live." I smiled, wishing I had the energy to open my eyes.

"I don't think so Little Bro. I'm Shinigami remember. Go to Trowa and speak to him. You have to. And you know it."

"I will Duo. I promise," Quatre clung to me tighter, "Someone call the ambluance." I felt him reach down and pick up the phone that was next to me.

"Tell Heero I love him." I said to Quatre before he started talking to Wufei. I imagined Heero stood over me smiling 'forever' he muttered. Then my world turned black.


End file.
